


Drunk Adora and Catra-What If

by JulieStrums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieStrums/pseuds/JulieStrums
Summary: This takes place when Catra captures Adora in the Northern Reach. What would have happened if Catra had had the chance to interact with drunk Adora? Let's find out!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Drunk Adora and Catra-What If

There she is. Adora, lying on the floor. Unconscious, helpless, vulnerable. _Weak._ Her friends are nowhere to be seen, since she’s just thrown them off a cliff. That was the best show ever. Berserk She-Ra is the ultimate weapon I need to destroy the Rebellion. I will win this war, and it will be _all her fault_. I sneer at the thought of her face when she realizes that she couldn’t protect her precious friends, that she _failed_.

“So, what are we going to do now?” asks Scorpia, looking nervous. “Her friends will come for her soon”

“Yeah, we need to go, now” I agree, standing up. I grab She-Ra’s infected sword and place it on my shoulder. “We’ve got everything we need, let’s get back to the ship and leave”

“But we still haven’t found the First Ones tech we came for!” Entrapta protests. “We can’t leave without it!”

“Who cares about tech?” I reply, shrugging. “She-Ra is the best weapon we could ever have. No need to keep digging a useless hole. So go pack your things, _now_ , and leave us alone”

Scorpia and Entrapta exchange a hesitant look, but they obey as soon as I bare my teeth. I wait until they’re both outside to kneel beside Adora, once again. I can’t seem to stop staring at her. It’s probably because I’ve never seen her like this. She’s _mine_. She will be my prisoner, my hostage, my weapon, my⸺

“Hey, Catra” she grunts in a strange voice, suddenly opening her eyes. “Are you checking me out?”

“What??” I jump to my feet, dropping the sword. “No! What are you⸺”

Adora sits up and literally hugs my knees, making a funny face. Is she _drunk_ or something??

“Wow” she grunts, still hugging my knees. “You are a _tiny_ kitten”

“Adora what… what’s wrong with you??” I kick her away and step back, confused. “What kind of game are you playing?”

“YAAAAY! GAAAAAME!” she screams, standing up on her feet, swaying. “Let’s play a game!” She gets closer and hits my forehead with her index finger, crying: “BOOP!”

Okay. This is crazy. What the hell is going on? She’s not pretending, she really is out of her mind. Could it be a side-effect of berserk She-Ra?

I grab her wrists and bring her down on her knees, which bend like they were jelly. “Adora, what is wrong with you?” I repeat. “Stop it already”

“You don’t want to play games with me??” she says in a cracked voice, looking absolutely devastated. Geez, I almost feel guilty. “But we used to play soooo many games together!”

I find myself blushing, recalling the old times in the Fright Zone when we had sleepovers and played tricks on Kyle. I shake my head, growling: it’s over now, we’re enemies. She _left_ me, but now I will bring her back, under my command. I will⸺

What the hell is she doing now? She is literally _snoring_ , her head tilted backward. I… I don’t know what to do. Will she ever come back to her senses? Or am I stuck with _this_ Adora as long as the sword is infected?

I grab her shoulders and shake her hard. “Adora! Wake up! Come on!”

She opens her eyes and gives me a flirty look that makes me gulp. “Hey, I know you” she murmurs, pointing her index finger at me. “You’re a bad kitty. Baaaaaaad kitty”

“What the… uuuuuuuuugh” I grunt in frustration. Why does she always have to ruin it? What’s the point of using her as a weapon if she can’t realize what she has done? That would wipe all the fun away. This is so unfair. I’ll ask Entrapta if she can figure something out. There must be a way to bring Adora back. I can’t babysit her like this. She’s already an idiot when she’s lucid, let alone drunk. I can’t do this.

“Awwww, you’re so cute when you’re angry!” she says in a dreamy voice.

“What? I am not cute!” I shout.

“The angrier you get, the cuter you are!” she insists, making eyes at me.

“Aaaargh!” I jump at her and slam her down to the ground. “If you don’t shut up I might end up killing you for real this time” I growl.

She stares at me in silence for a couple of seconds, then she bursts out laughing. The dumbest laugh I’ve ever heard.

“You’re soooooo mean” she grunts. “Why don’t you like me anymore?” She’s making puppy-dog eyes right now, completely disarming me. I look at her and all of a sudden I feel powerless. And angry. I am _so_ angry, because no matter how hard I try and lie to myself, I still miss her. I miss her and I _hate_ her for making me feel like this. All I want to do is return the favor and cause her the same pain she caused me. But I can’t do it if she’s not even lucid enough to suffer. I want to see the look on her face when she realizes the Rebellion was crushed by her own hand. Otherwise, this is just pointless.

“You don’t realize what’s going on, do you?” I ask her, standing up.

She sits up, cross-legged, and looks around, her eyes widened and a dumb smile on her face. “Suuuuuuuure!” she exclaims. “We’re having a date!”

“What??” I shriek. “Are you crazy? I’m taking you as my prisoner!”

“Oooooh” she sneers, alluringly. “I get it, you’re into role play”

“WHAT?!” I feel my whole face burning. My cheeks must have gone purple.

“Come ooooon” she chuckles, standing up and coming towards me. “Don’t be shy” She throws her arms around my neck and I instinctively hold her. She chuckles, again, and raises her eyebrows. “Wow, this feels good”

I stare at her, helpless, trying to figure out what to do next. She’s looking at me in a way I just can’t decipher. I find myself lowering my eyes down to her lips for some reason. Then she suddenly pulls away, starting to laugh again.

“Let’s go kill some robots!” she cries, grabbing a mop from the floor nearby (why is there a mop here, anyway?) and pointing it at me. “Are you coming?”

“Uhm, there are no robots here, Adora” I reply.

“Then I’m gonna fight _you!_ En garde!” she cries, running at me.

Uuuuuuugh. Just what I needed: drunk Adora attacking me with a damn mop. I step aside right before the mop can hit me, causing her to lose balance and ridiculously fall on the ground. I lean over to check if she’s alright: she’s snoring, apparently in deep sleep now.

I kneel beside her and let out a deep sigh. I can’t stop looking at her. She looks so innocent, harmless. It’s crazy that the sword has this power over her. Thinking about it, it’s all because of that damn sword. If Adora hadn’t seen the sword in the Whispering Woods, she wouldn’t have left me. She wouldn’t have turned into a stupid giant lady in a tiara, and I wouldn’t have to fight her. We could still be on the same side. We could be…

I clench my fists, looking at She-Ra’s sword. Even if I destroy it, things won’t be any different, right? She chose her side, I chose mine. But if Adora can’t fight for the Horde, infected She-Ra can. I will make her destroy the Rebellion and _then_ I’ll destroy the disk. That way, she will be back to her senses when the war is over: she will have nothing, no one to go back to. Then, and only then, we will be even.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off. I bet Adora’s dumb friends have actually come for her. Too bad for them, I’m not letting her go. Not now that she’s under _my_ control. I pick up the sword from the ground and I’m about to walk away, but Adora suddenly wakes up from her deep sleep and grabs my ankle with her hand, forcing me to stop.

“Hey, where are you going?” she grunts. “Don’t leave me alone”

I could easily kick her hand away and keep moving, but a strange feeling holds me down. I turn to look at her, too sleepy to keep her eyes open, but not too weak to loosen her grip on me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back” I murmur, not sure what to say. “I’m not leaving”

She opens her eyes, just a bit, and grins at me. “That’s gooooooood”

And then she goes back to snoring, again. I sigh and try to suppress the impulse to stay with her. I need to check the surroundings before her friends try something stupid. I head to the door, but Adora’s voice reaches me again before I can leave the room.

“Hey, that’s my sword!” she complains. “Give it back! You’re not She-Ra” She manages to stand up on her feet, somehow, and places her hands on her hips, putting on a dumb, proud smile, crying: “ _I_ am She-Ra!” Then she starts chuckling again, swinging back and forth. “I’m a good She-Ra, aren’t I?” she asks me, suddenly looking insecure. Is she bipolar or something?

“Uhm, you… sure you are” I mumble, incapable of telling her anything else. Ugh, I feel like the longer I see her in this condition, the softer I get.

She looks extremely pleased as she drops back to the ground with a satisfied grin.

“I can’t believe this” I whisper, shaking my head. “You really are a pain in the neck, you know that?”

I was not expecting her to answer, but apparently she’s not asleep yet, because she replies with a faint, cracked voice: “But I’m still your friend, right?”

I widen my eyes, freezing. I struggle to control the shiver running through my body. Why is she talking like that? What does she even mean? She knows we’re not friends. It’s all her fault. She left me. She’s got new friends now. So why would she say that?

“No… you’re not” I whisper, keeping my eyes low.

“Eh eh eh, that’s a lie” she chuckles, raising her head off the floor and looking at me with a dumb smile. “I’m always gonna be your friend” Just after saying that she falls asleep immediately.

I feel like an invisible force is pressing against my chest, almost taking my breath away. I accidentally drop the sword, but the clamor does not wake her up. A memory flashes through my mind: me and Adora, as kids. I had pushed her away, scratched her face, but she didn’t leave. She just wouldn’t. She said she was my friend and she would always be.

I clench my fists and close my eyes to hold back the tears. No. I can’t let this distract me. Not now that I’m so close to winning. I take a deep breath and try to pull myself together. I pick up the sword, looking at it with pure hatred, and turn to look at Adora, still snoring on the floor, one last time before leaving.

For some reason, the corners of my mouth draw a sad smile. “You’re such an idiot”


End file.
